1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knitting machine, and more particularly to a structure of a sinker and sinker cylinder for a knitting machine.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a tooth butt sinker (a sinker provided with tooth butts) in the prior art. In a conventional knitting machine, a sinker 1 is selectively moved in the direction of arrow b by a selector finger 5 which pushes the tooth butt 1a in the direction of arrow a.
This structure, however, is disadvantageous in that since the teeth of the butts 1a cannot be increased in number, the variation of the intended pattern is limited. Also, since the tooth butt 1a is formed on the sinker 1, the mechanical strength of the sinker is not sufficient, requiring relatively lower rotational frequency of the knitting machine compared to the ordinary sinkers having no tooth butts.